LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P7/Transcript
(Amanda is seen sitting on Slimer's bed as Slimer sits next to her) Slimer:......... Amanda: Soooo.....How's life? Slimer:...... Amanda: Good? Good. Slimer:......... Amanda: *Thinking* Ah crap... This is way harder than I thought it was gonna be. I don't know that well, what am I supposed to say?? Slimer:........ Amanda: So uhhhh, you have anything you like to do for fun? Slimer: Hm? Amanda: You know, what is it you and your friends like to do? You know to cheer you up! Slimer: Umm..... Amanda: Come on! A slimy girl like you has to have something you like doing! Slimer: Hmmm... Let me think.... Amanda: Okay! Slimer: Hmmm...... Amanda: What is it you like doing most? SlimeR: Hmm.... Weeeeeeell… Amanda: Yes? (Amanda then begins to feel something wrap around her waist) Amanda: ??? What the??? Slimer: Hm? Amanda: Hey hey what are you doing?? Slimer: What? You said do something I like. Amanda: Yeah not this! Slimer: Oh, s-sorry. Amanda: *Sigh* Wonder if Popsicle's got Blaze figured out. (The scene then cuts to Blaze sleeping in his room) Blaze:......... (The door shoots open) Blaze: BAH! What the?? Popsicle: *Enters the room* Blaze. Blaze: *Groans* Pop? What are- Popsicle: We need to talk. Blaze: About what? Was the fudgy pop bad? Popsicle: No the fudgy pop was quite delicious. Thank you for getting it. Blaze: Your welcome. So what- Popsicle: Its about Slimer. Blaze: ! *Stands up* Did that bitch kiss you again!? Popsicle: No she didn't. Blaze: What did she do then?! Tell me! Popsicle: Nothing bro. Blaze:... Then what- Popsicle: We need to talk about your god awful attitude toward her. Blaze: Huh?? Popsicle: You know what I mean. Blaze: I don't have an attitude! Popsicle: You threatened to kill her not 10 minutes ago! Blaze: So what?! Popsicle: So what?! Slimer is my friend! Blaze: You consider that rapist a friend!? Popsicle: She didn't rape me Blaze! Blaze: She did! Popsicle: Oh my god Blaze. Blaze: I don't see how you're so quick to forgive someone like that! Popsicle: ITS BEEN FOUR YEARS, AND IT WAS JUST SOME STUPID KISSES!! Blaze: SO?!?! Popsicle: She's not gonna do it again! Blaze: And yet you leave her alone with another girl?! Popsicle: She hasn't done ANYTHING to her! Blaze: NOT what I saw there! Popsicle: It was a massage! Blaze: How in Blake's name was THAT a massage!? Popsicle: *Frustrated sigh* You are SO judgmental! Blaze: I am NOT!! Popsicle: YES YOU ARE!!! Blaze: I'm only trying to keep you safe sis! Popsicle: From what?! Blaze: Things like her! Popsicle: She is my friend! Blaze: I am NOT gonna take the chance she does what she did again! Popsicle: Goddamn it Blaze! I'm trying to show everyone that you are a good person but you ALWAYS make yourself look like.... Like... Blaze: Like what?! Popsicle:.....Like a Grimm. Blaze: ……………… (Popsicle leaves the room) Blaze:…………………… (Popsicle walks back down toward Slimer's room as she wipes tears from her eyes) Popsicle: *Sigh* (Popsicle enters Slimer's room) Popsicle: Slimy...? (Slimer and Amanda are seen tossing a slimeball back and forth) Amanda: Hey Pop! Popsicle: What's going on...? Slimer: Just playing some catch! Amanda: Yep! Popsicle: Hm. Cool... Amanda: You okay? Popsicle: *Sighs* I don't know... My brother is acting up for good reason but... Its also stupid... I don't know how I should feel about- (Suddenly the door slams opens and its Blaze) Popsicle: B-Bro!? Blaze: *Points at Slimer* YOU! SLimer: EEP! *Drops slime ball* Blaze: Come with me. We need to talk. Alone. Amanda: !! Slimer: U-U-Umm....O-Okay. Popsicle: Blaze what are- Blaze: We are talking Pop. That's all. Popsicle:.... (Blaze marches off. Slimer looks at Popsicle and Amanda and then follows him) Amanda: Is she gonna be okay? Popsicle:...... Amanda: Pop? Popsicle: I hope.... (Scene cuts to the beach. Slimer is seen looking at a pacing Blaze, who's not saying anything) SLimer:...………… Blaze:...…. Slimer:.... Uh- Blaze: Shut it! Slimer: !! Blaze:…………… Slimer:...…. Blaze:....... Popsicle. Slimer: ?? Blaze: What do you think of her? Slimer: I-I uhhh- Blaze: Be honest. Slimer: Um... W-Well... She's a very nice person. She's a good friend and uh... Blaze: I'm sure you're being honest about that, but I want to know EVERYTHING you think of her. Slimer:...... Like I said: She's very nice and a good friend and I.... *Pokes fingers together* I think she's a very attractive girl. Blaze: That's what you thought of when you kissed her? Slimer: Y-Yes... Blaze: Do you still think of her like that? Slimer:.... *Melts a little* Y-Yes...... Blaze:...... Slimer: B-But I promise! I'm not gonna do anything to her again, I swear! Blaze:........... Slimer:...... Blaze:... You know what Popsicle said to me earlier? Slimer: U-Umm....No? Blaze: She said, to my face. That I, her own brother who's just trying to keep her safe, is acting like.... Slimer:..... Blaze: Like a Grimm... SLimer: ! Blaze:.... For my own sister... To say that to me... I hated it. I hated it so much. Slimer: I....can understand why. Blaze: Can you? Slimer:.... Blaze:.... I never want to hear my sister say that to me again. That's why I called you out here. Slimer:... Are... Are you gonna turn me into glass? Blaze: If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already. Slimer: O-Oh... Blaze: Tell me, you're still dating Batty right? Slimer: Huh? Oh yes! Me and her have never been happier! Blaze: And these things you do with the other girls? Slimer: Its all innocent I swear! Sure I may ask to rub someone's belly, but I'm not going after kisses anymore. Blaze:...... Slimer: Trust me. Blaze:.... I love my sister dearly. It is VERY hard for me to trust someone who did her harm. But... For both our sake, I'll cut you some slack. That sound fair? Slimer: Yeah. I'll show you can trust me. Blaze: I hope you can. Really I do. Slimer: *Smile* Thanks. Blaze: *Nods* ???: Hey! (The two then turn and look up to find Alex on the balcony) Slimer: Alex? Alex: Get ready we gotta get to The Shadowrealm fast! Blaze: Huh?? Slimer: Why? Alex: That's what we're gonna find out! Come on! (Alex runs back inside as Blaze and Slimer run up to go get ready) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts